


Too Hot

by cami611



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: All the time, But He Gets Better, Is that a thing, M/M, PWP, Smut, as in consent is asked for a given a lot in this fic, consent kink, sick bunny, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if being around demons gave Marshmallow a sort of power of influence over others and since bunnies are usually a sign of fertility, well, things happen. Demons are immune because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, rabbits don’t go into any type of heat, but I'm going to keep this concept because technically I’m just dealing with the mythological implications of bunnies and not their actual physical stuff.  
> P.s. this is my first pwp, please be gentle  
> P.p.s Not beta'd, sorry.

Marshmallow had been acting weird lately. He was lethargic, he wouldn’t eat, he only seemed to want to sleep. He seemed more sensitive than usual too. He flinched away from Tom when he tried to pet him or pick him up. Tom wouldn’t go more than a few minutes without checking up on the little guy. He had even taken to sleeping with Marshmallow in his bed. Tom wasn’t sleeping much anyway, so it didn’t matter that he had a restless bunny beside him. This went on for three days before Tom called a vet in to check out Marshmallow. Tom nearly bit through his lip as the young woman looked the bunny over. She declared him to be a very health bunny with a mild cold. She said it would pass in another day or two.

Tom kept Marshmallow on his pillow for the next couple of days, but as Marshmallow slowly  improved Tom started giving the small bunny more space. It had been three days since the his visit to the vet and Tom was set to go on a date with Marco that night when Marshmallow took another turn for the worse. Tom called Star when he felt the small bunny and notice it felt warm to him. As soon as Star answered Tom began speaking,

“Star, I need to talk to Marco.” He said, not bothering with a normal greeting.

“What’s wrong?” Star asked tilting her head.

“Tom?” Marco’s head moved into frame next to Star’s.

“Marshmallow’s sick.” Tom said, his eyes focused on something Star and Marco couldn’t see. “I’m calling to cancel, Marco. I can’t leave him alone.” Tom’s eyes met Marco’s and he bit his lip.

“Yeah, of course, you take care of Marshmallow. We’ll reschedule when he’s better.” Marco attempted to sooth Tom.

“Yeah, okay.” Tom replied, his focus was on the same object from earlier. “I just really wanted to see you, but you’re right. We’ll see eachother soon.” Marco smiled at this.

“Get back to your bunny, Tom. Call me when he’s better. We’ll do something fun then.” Marco tried to tease Tom but it came out flat. Star kept glancing back and forth between the two boys with a frown on her face, her eyebrows were scrunched together on her forehead.

“Goodbye, Marco.”

“Bye, Tom.” With that the call disconnected. Star was still frowning at the mirror when Maroc turned to her. “Looks like I’m free tonight. Movie marathon?” Marco smiled at nugged Star’s shoulder with his. Star was still frowning at her mirror.

“He looked really worried.” She said, finally turning to Marco.

“Yeah,” Marco conceded, “but he’d tell us if he needed us.”

“No he wouldn’t.” Star crossed her arms, “Tom sucks at asking for help.” Marco pursed his lips and looked away from Star.

“What should we do then?” Marco asked Star.

“We’re not going to do anything. Tom didn’t ask us to do anything but, if you just so happen to take my dimensional scissors to visit your boyfriend for a while, well, I lose things all the time. Who’s to say I didn’t just leave them under my bed instead of right here on this table.” Star said with a smirk, pushing the dimensional scissors towards Marco.

“You’re the best Star.” Marco placed a quick kiss on Star’s cheek before ripping a neat hole from Star’s bedroom to Tom’s.

“Marco?” Tom said from his seat on his bed.

“You did say you wanted to see me.” Marco smiled.

“Well, yeah, but I can’t really-”

“Tom,” Marco cut in, “I know. I came to keep you company. Marshmallow’s sick. That takes priority over a date night.” Tom smiled at this as Marco sat down next to Tom. “How is he?” Maroc asked studying the small bunny lying on Tom’s bed.

“The vet said he had a cold. He seemed better yesterday but he took a turn earlier today. I’m not really sure what to do.” Tom hovered his hands above Marshmallow and frowned at the sleepy bunny. Marco frowned too and gently placed his hand on Marshmallow’s ears. They felt a little warm to him.

“I think he has a little fever” Marco told Tom.

“I can’t tell. I’m usually warmer than him, but he’s been closer to my temperature so I couldn’t really tell if he was warm or if I was just worried.” Marshmallow lifted his head when Maroc removed his hand.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Marco addressed the bunny. Marshmallow slowly hopped over to Marco and flopped down next to Marco’s hand. Marco began to pet the bunny and Marshmallow began to respond to the attention.

“He wasn’t doing that before. He would barely let me touch him.” Tom said with his hands folded in his lap.

“You’re probably just too hot for him right now. I’m sure he won’t be able to leave you alone when he’s feeling better.” Marco tried to reassure his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tom nodded but his frown stayed in place. While Marco’s focus was on Tom, Marshmallow lept from the bed and made his way into Tom’s closet. Tom leaned over the side of his bed to get a better view of the open closet door. Marco turned to Tom and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s he doing in there?” Marco asked. The was a small crunching sound coming from inside the closet.

“I think he’s eating.” Tom said quietly, “He hasn’t really eaten in two days. What did you do?” Tom looked at Marco with wide eyes.

“Nothing, I just checked his temperature.” Marco said waving his hands in front of himself. Tom stood up and moved to his closet. Marshmallow was inside of the small habitat that Tom had arranged for him to hide in when he needed to do his own bunny things. He was also eating. Tom turned around and walked back to Marco.

“He seems fine now.” Tom said. He sat next to Marco and threaded an arm around his waist. “Whatever you did, thank you.” finally Tom smiled. Marco returned the smile and leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder.

“You welcome, but I didn’t do anything.” Marco chucked in answer.

“You came to help. That alone deserves a reward.” Tom smirked at Marco.

“What did you have in mind.” Marco returned from Tom’s shoulder.

“Hmmm,” Tom drew the sound out and brought his free hand up to his lips. He gently tapped his index finger to his lips as he exaggerated the same sound again, “Hmmm.. I need to think about this.” Tom said, he was slowly working his other hand under the hem of Marco’s hoodie, “What should your reward be.” Tom teased, his eyes flashed to Marco for a second and Marco’s eyes widened when he saw Tom’s smirk.

“No.” Marco said, trying to escape Tom’s arms.

“What?” Tom said with an innocent smile.

“I said ‘No,’ Tom.” Marco said twisting in Tom’s arms.

“I’m not doing anything.” Tom laughed.

“Not yet,” Marco said, stilling, “but I know that look.”

“What look.” Tom said, widening his eyes and straightening his smile.

“That look.” Marco said pointing at Tom’s face.

“This is my face, Maroc. It just looks like this.” Tom deadpanned.

“No, no, no. Your normal face is more,” at this Marco gestured in the air, “but this face means you’re going to do something I won’t like.”

“I would never.” Tom said, bringing the hand not working it’s way under Marco’s hoodie up to his heart.

“Well,” Marco began to relax back into Tom’s arm; Tom spun Marco onto his back and hovered over him, the hand working its way into Marco’s hoodie began tickling Marco’s side.

“No, ha ha, no, stop, Tom.” Marco pleaded and squirmed under Tom. After a few seconds Tom stopped tickling Marco and just rested his hand on Marco’s side. “I trusted you.” Marco softly glared at Tom. Tom only smirked back. “This calls for revenge.” Marco declared in a firm voice. This only caused Tom’s smirk to grow. Maroc hooked one of his legs behind Tom’s knee and rested his hands on Tom’s chest. Marco bit his lip in concentration and then pushed on Tom’s shoulder using his leg to flip Tom onto his back underneath Marco. Marco smiled at Tom’s wide eyes before sitting up in Tom’s lap, “Is is hot in here?” Marco asked removing his hoodie.

“You’re hot.” Tom replied, smirk back on his face.

“Shut up,” Marco said, flushing “I’m serious.” Marco dropped his hoodie over the side of the bed and frowned at Tom.

“So am I.” Tom said, still smirking at Marco. He sat and placed a quick kiss on Marco’s cheek. “Shut up, Tom.” Marco said as he buried his face in Tom’s neck.

“Nope.” Tom said, “You are definitely the hot one here.” Tom continued to tease. Marco nipped Tom’s neck in retaliation.

“Hey,” Tom said. Marco tighten his grip on Tom’s waist and gently kissed the spot he had abused keeping his face buried in Tom’s neck. Tom stroked Marco’s back and let his boyfriend rest against him. After a few deep breaths Marco snuggled further into Tom’s lap and placed a small kiss on Tom’s neck. Tom tightened his hand on Marco’s hip but otherwise didn’t comment. Marco continued to wiggle against Tom and began to nip and suck on Tom neck. “Marco?” Tom asked again tilting his head back when the top of Marco’s head nudged his chin.

“Hmm?” Marco hummed sucking another patch of Tom’s skin into his mouth.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Tom asked baring his neck to Marco’s teeth.

“Huh,” Marco replied turning his face up and nipping at the bottom of Tom’s jaw.

“If this is some kind of revenge for tickling you, I don’t think it’s going to keep me from tickling you in the future.”

“What?” Marco mumbled as he sucked Tom’s earring into his mouth. The hand around Marco’s back wound itself into Marco’s hair and Tom let out a low moan. “Tom?” Marco asked, pulling away from Tom’s skin and dragging his eyes from Tom’s neck to his own three eyes. The hand on Marco’s hip slipped to the small of his back. Tom used his other hand to pull Marco face towards his. Their lips meet in a heated kiss. Tom rolls them on the bed once again so Marco is underneath him. Tom rests on his elbows body hovering a couple of inches about Marco.

“Marco.” Tom gasps out when their lips finally part. Marco is flushed and panting underneath him. His eyes are trained on Tom’s lips and his hands roam over Tom’s chest, arms, and shoulders never stopping in one area for more than a second or two.

“Tom.” Marco says between gasps. Tom lowers his head to Marco’s neck and scraped his lightly along the side of Marco’s neck. One of his hands traveled under Marco’s shirt slid the fabric up to Marco’s ribs. “Wait, Tom, stop for a second.” Marco gasped out between breaths. Tom pulls back, propping himself up further on his elbow, his other hand slips from Marco’s ribs back down to his hip. “Ah!” Marco moans, back arching towards Tom. Tom smirks and tightens his hand on Marco’s hip. “No.” Marco gasps. Tom freezes in place. His breathing stops, this hands move away from Marco and Tom sits up on his knees, palms out, eyes wide, searching Marco’s face. “Fuck.” Marco says, he places a hand over his eyes for a moment and just takes deep breaths. “It’s really hot.”

“Marco?” Tom asks quietly, frown on his face, eyebrows drawn together in the middle of his head. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Fuck, I hurt you, didn’t I? Marco, I didn’t-” Marco removes his hand from his mouth and grabs one of Tom’s hands from where it’s still held in front of his own chest, like Tom was trying to create a barrier between himself and Marco.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Marco tells him. “I just -” Marco pauses, “This doesn’t feel right.” Marco finally says looking down at his shirt. Tom’s face falls.

“Oh, okay, I’ll just-” Tom trails off and begins moving off of Marco.

“Wait!” Marco exclaims, “that’s not what I meant.” He says holding Tom’s hip to keep him in place, to keep them connected. Tom’s eyebrows scrunch together again but he settles back onto Marco’s lap.”I meant, well, I feel really warm.” Tom raised one of his eyebrows at this still not speaking, still not moving. Marco uses the hand still holding Tom’s to pull Tom down beside him. Marco curls onto his side so he’s facing Tom. Their hands are still clasped together. “I don’t know how to explain it but, I don’t feel right, it’s not that I don’t want to - I do - want to - um - I just - this isn’t - I don’t usually feel this - um - not this fast - when we - um.” Marco trailed off as the blush that had been on his cheeks spread to his ears and down his neck. Tom smiled at Marco and lightly bit at this lip.

“Oh. Okay.” Tom says. He places a hand back on Marco hip and pulls Marco on top of himself. “This better?” Tom asks. Marco’s blush deepens and he stares at Tom. “We’ll go slow.” Tom reassures, “You can tell me to stop, I will.” At these words Marco nods and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “Can I have a kiss?” Tom asks, a smirk slowly forming on his face again. Marco blush only darkens to an even deeper red. In spite of this, Marco leans down to Tom’s lips and covers them with his own. They stay like this for several moment just getting comfortable in the others space. Marco is the first to move placing his hand on the side of Tom’s face, palm cupping his jaw, index finger softly flicking Tom’s silver earing.

Tom disconnects their mouths. He moves his lips to Marco’s jaw placing a trail of kisses from one ear to the other before flowing Marco’s blush down his neck to his collar bone. Tom places a bit of skin between his teeth and sucks. Marco’s hand has moved down Tom’s torso to his ribs. His nails dig in when Tom bits down on Marco’s neck; his knees give out and his hips fall to Tom’s. They both moan at the friction and Tom bucks his hips at the unexpected feeling.

They both pick up the rhythm after a couple of stutter stops. Tom leading Marco with a hand on his hip; Marco’s face bent low next to Tom’s ear, his breath rapid. “Fuck, Tom.” Marco moans. He sits up, slowing the rhythm they were building, but not stopping. He grabs the back of his T-shirt with his hand and pulls it over his head, this too joins Marco’s hoodie on the floor of Tom’s room. Tom stares at the flushed skin Marco as revealed.

“Your turn.” Marco says, slipping his fingers between Tom’s shirt and his skin. Tom sits up, stilling his own hips, and allows Marco to pull his shirt off of him. The article join’s Marco’s on the floor. Marco’s hands rest on Tom’s shoulders and he connects their lips once more. Tom winds his hands around Marco’s waist and, with a quite moan,  leans back, pulling Marco to lie on top of him once more. Marco starts up a slow rhythm with their hips again. He picks up speed as their mouths break apart in a gasp. “Fuck, Tom.” Marco says, grinding his hips against Tom’s.

“I know.” Tom replies, running his hands up and down Marcos back, fingers dipping just below the waistband of Marco’s jeans. Marco’s head falls Tom shoulder and with a whimper he stops his hips and whispers a curse.

“What?” Tom asks, going still below Marco.

“Tom, this isn’t, fuck, I think I need -” Marco trails off, biting into Tom’s shoulder as his hips begin to shake, his breathing rapid and shallow.

“What?” Tom asks, his hands moving to Marco’s hips, supporting Marco’s weight. Marco licked the purpling skin he had just released and took a deep breath.

Hovering over Tom’s face he said, “Tom, I want you.”

“I’m right here.” Tom replied, squeezing the skin on Marco’s hips and brushing his thumbs in small, firm circles.

“No,” Marco said, shaking his head “I need you inside me.” Marco clarified. Tom raised an eyebrow and stilled his fingers.

“Are you sure?” Tom asked, “We don’t have to.” He continued, looking Marco directly in the eyes.

“I’m sure.” Marco replied. He leaned back down and kissed Tom firmly on the lips. Tom’s reply was muffled against Marco’s lips. Tom was the one to break the kiss this time. He pulled away and nodded at Marco.

“Okay,” he said, “If you’re sure.” Tom hesitated, closely observing Marco’s face.

“I want this, Tom.” Marco said in a steady voice, “I want you.” Tom nodded and rolled Marco under him this time.

“You can tell me to stop. I will. Anytime.” Tom said each word carefully looking in Marco’s eyes.

“Okay,” Marco agreed, “I won’t need to, but okay.” Tom nodded again and reached into his bedside table pulling out a glass jar and a foil packet. He placed both of them on the bed and placed his hands on Marco’s shoulders. They wandered from there to Marco’s chest, over his sternum, past his nipples, around his ribs, down his stomach, and rested on his waist line. Tom’s fingers wiggled into Marco’s jeans rubbed above the waistband of Maroc’s underwear.

“Can I take these off?” Tom asks, his thumb flicking at the button of Marco’s jeans.

“Yeah.” Marco says, nodding at the same time and lifting his hips slightly for Tom. Tom flicks the button open and grasps the metal tab of the zipper pulling it down, his eyes never leaving Marco’s. Marco’s face flushes, when Tom’s fingers grip the waistline of his jeans Marco wiggles his hips to help Tom remove the jeans. Tom shifts to the end of the bed and stands up. He pulls off Marco’s jeans and removes his socks too while standing at the foot of the bed. Tom then unbuttons his own shorts and lets them fall to the floor. His socks get the same respect as the rest of their clothing and join the pile growing on Tom’s floor.  

Tom’s eyes lock onto Marco’s as he crawls up the length of his body taking time to leave a small kiss every few inches. Avoiding the most sensitive places on his body instead peppering kisses on the tops of thighs, above hip bones, next to ribs, over his heart, in the middle of his neck. Marco is propped up on his elbows, blushing down to his chest by the time Tom reaches his lips.

Tom takes in Marco’s blushing face and say, “We can still stop, if you’re not sure.”

“Tom, I. Want. This.” Marco says each word carefully, leaving a small pause so there is no room for Tom to misunderstand him. Tom smiles and kisses Marco’s lips again. Tom’s fingers drift under the waistband of Marco’s underwear and pull slide them from his hips. When they are around Maroc’s knees Tom pulls away from the kiss. Marco grasps Tom’s hair and keeps their lips connected. He uses his legs to kick his underwear off lets his other hand travel down Tom’s body lightly scratching Tom’s skin as his hand works its way to Tom’s underwear, the only article of clothing left separating them. Marco hooks his thumb into the waistband of Tom’s underwear and pulls the side off his hip before the waistband catches on Tom’s other hip. Tom brings his own hands up to his waist and pulls the underwear off the rest of the way. Marco finally allows their kiss to break and they take a moment to just look at each other.

“You’re beautiful.” Tom says, eyes stilling on Marco’s face. Marco kisses Tom once more,

“So are you.” He replies. Tom grabs the foil packet next to them and rips it open. He pulls out the condom inside and rolls it onto himself. Then he grabs the small jar and places the lid on the bedside table and briefly sets the jar on fire. Marco’s eyes widened at the fire. Tom looked down at Marco and followed his line of sight to the jar in hand. Tom chuckled.

“Cold lube suck.” Tom explained. Marco relaxed back into the bed at Tom’s words, a chuckle slipping from between his own lips. Tom tapped Marco’s thigh with his free hand. “Spread your leg for me?” Tom requested, sliding between Marco’s legs when he complied. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of Marco’s thigh, stroking the opposite leg as he settled. Marco squirmed at the attention Tom paid to his body; Tom placed the jar beside Marco’s hip and gathered some of the warmed lube onto his fingers rubbing them together. When Tom lightly tapped Marco’s thigh just below the knee, Marco let it fall open more and Tom placed a kiss on his hip. He sucked on the skin beneath his mouth as his lubed fingers traveled between Marco cheeks. His fingers found Marco’s entrance and began rubbing soft circles onto the skin there.

Marco gasped his back tensing and hips pushing into the mattress.

“Relax.” Tom breathed from Marco’s hips. “Focus on what I’m doing with my mouth.” Tom said licking closer to Marco’s cock.

“Ah” Marco moaned out. After a few beats he started to relax and Tom began moving his fingers again. When Marco’s hips were once again resting on the bed Tom licked the head of Marco’s cock, slipping one finger inside him at the same time. Marco moaned again, clenching around the finger inside him, his hips straining against Tom’s hand on his hip. Tom continued to place small licks on Marco’s cock, while Marco clenched and released around Tom’s finger. Tom began rocking his finger in and out of Marco leaving open mouthed kisses against his cock. After a few moments of this Tom took the head of Marco’s cock into his mouth while slipping a second finger inside Marco. He waited while Marco clenched around his fingers again before he started rocking his fingers inside Marco once again. He twisted and scissored them, stretching Marco out. His mouth worked at the head of Marco’s cock licking and sucking.

“Tom.” Marco moaned. “Please, please, I can’t” Marco was breathing rapidly. “Please.” He said again. Tom slipped his mouth from Marco and looked up into his eyes.

“Anything you want.” Tom said, waiting for Marco to respond.

“I want you to fuck me. Right now.” Marco said. Tom smiled and removed his fingers from Marco. He scooped some more lube from the jar by Marco’s hip and used it to coat the condom. He then leaned over Marco and kisses him deeply. Marco squirmed at the treatment running his hands up and down Tom’s back, squeezing his ass and scratching his sides.

Tom pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the pillow beside Marco’s head and folded it in half. He tapped Marco’s hip with one hand and said “Lift up.” Marco raised an eyebrow but pulled his hips off the bed as Tom requested. Tom settle the pillow beneath Marco’s hips and Marco let his hips fall to the bed once more. Tom slipped one of his hands under Marco’s knee and lifted the leg to his shoulder. Marco blushed and let Tom move his body how he pleased. Tom lined his cock up to Marco and looked in his eyes “Ready?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Marco nodded. Tom smiled and leaned to kiss Marco.

“Relax, I’m right here.” Tom said, then kissed Marco. When Tom felt Marco relax into the kiss he pushed forward into Marco. He wasn’t very far in when Marco tensed again. Tom paused and broke the kiss. He peppered kisses down Marco’s neck and up to his ears waiting for Marco to relax again. “Breath.” Tom said into Marco’s ear. Maroc took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He relaxed around Tom and Tom moved again. This happened a few more times before Tom’s hips were flush against Marco’s. “Deep breath.” Tom said, threading the fingers of one hand with Marco’s. Marco squeezed Tom’s hand a took a deep breath, then another.

After the third breath Marco said “Move.” Tom slowly and shallowly rocked his hips away from Marco’s and then back. Building a steady rhythm. “More.” Marco gasped, and Tom complied making his strokes longer and faster. He leaned in to kiss Marco and Marco moaned loudly. Tom smirked and picked up the pace of his hips. “Fuck, there, again.” Marco gasped at Tom between breaths. Tom did as Marco instructed and continued to thrust into Marco. “Fuck, Tom, I’m going to-” Marco trailed off on a moan.

“Yes.” Tom answered, out of breath. He moved his hand from Marco’s hip to his cock, grasping ahold of it and sliding his hand up and down.

“Yes.” Marco moaned as he climaxed. Tom continued to thrust into Marco’s spasming channel cuming a few short thrusts later. Tom guided Marco’s leg from his shoulder to the bed and gently pulled out from Marco’s body. Marco moaned as Tom’s movements stimulated the over sensitive parts of his body. Tom leaned down and kissed Marco, short and sweet before standing up and walking to the ensuite attached to his room. Tom came back without the condom but with the addition of a warm wash cloth.

Marco had rolled onto his stomach and was resting his head in his arms. Tom removed the pillow that had been under Marco’s hips from the bed and ran the washcloth between Marco’s cheeks.

“Hey!” Marco said, turning his face to Tom and blushing.

“Trust me, dried lube doesn’t feel good.” Tom told Marco. Marco laid his head back on his arms with a pout.

“Well, thanks then, I guess.” Marco said.

“Your welcome” was Tom’s chuckled reply. Tom let the washcloth fall to the ground next the to rest of their clothing and fell into bed next to Marco. “Still feeling hot?” He asked.

Marco blushed, “I feel fine.”

“Really?” Tom asked, a smirk was growing over his face, “you still look hot.” Tom said.

“Shut up Tom.” Marco said, pushing his shoulder against Tom’s.

“Never.” Tom said winding an arm around Marco and kissing his cheek.


End file.
